While You Were Sleeping
by petitestars
Summary: SG1 and Jack worry, as Sam recovers from her injuries.


Title: While You Were Sleeping

Author: petite_stars

Rating: T

Season/Spoilers: Set season 10, epilogue to Line in the Sand.

Category: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Episode Tag/Missing Scene

Pairing: Established S/J

Summary: SG1 and Jack worry over Sam as she recovers from her injuries.

Disclaimer: Not mine! Just borrowing the characters, Stargate SG1 belongs to MGM, Rob Cooper and Brad Wright etc.

Author's notes: This is a present fic for Hannah. Who although she doesn't play in fandom, is an avid fan. Thanks to Soph for the 'over the shoulder' beta J Mistakes are mine only! Feedback, both good and bad is very much appreciated.

***

For the first time in 34 days General Jack O'Neill left the office on time. Not because he had finished the massive stack of paperwork on his desk, or because he had made that important conference call to Russia on time, but because he felt he owed it to himself to at least get one night of sleep before he did another 34 days straight, starting tomorrow.

The state of the universe was not exactly at a place where Jack felt safe, the Ori were threatening, and Daniel was missing, but they had Merlin's weapon. And Carter was working on it, she'd have the damn thing worked out in no time and they could all breath a little easier.

Jack got into his car, he drove himself, no driver for this General, and made his way slowly through the traffic to his apartment. In truth, as much as Jack complained to his old team about living and working in D.C, he didn't miss the SGC nowhere near as much as he thought he would. He was more than happy to let the new guy, Mitchell, get shot at and take the everyday stresses of wormhole travel. Sure, he missed his team, his friends and the fabulous pecan pie from the commissary, but their were upsides to no longer leading the SGC.

One in particular upside to his new job involved a 5ft 9, blonde Lieutenant Colonel who for some reason found him as irresistible as he found her. He wasn't entirely sure what to call her, girlfriend was wrong, as that meant he was her boyfriend, and there was no way he was young enough for _that_ title. Partner seemed kind of cold, and didn't describe what they really were to each other and lover seemed a little too on the romantic harlequin novel side for Jack's tastes.

Well, whatever they were, they were happy together. Sam spent time in D.C whenever she had the leave, and Jack did the same in Colorado. They weren't the 'going out' kind of couple, simply spending what time they could spend together mostly at low key restaurants or preferably, in each others homes, watching movies and eating takeout. There was no pressure, no rush and above all, no regulations keeping them apart. Only distance was a barrier, but it seemed a minor quibble, when they had waited eight years to be able to call each other by their first names.

Not that Jack did, he still called her Carter. Not because he thought of her as his junior officer, but because that name had come to mean something much more between them. He called her Sam too, and she called him Jack, or when she was being particularly kinky; sir.

As Jack arrived at his building, he parked his car in his assigned space and went upstairs, nodding to the doorman as he went. His apartment complex was swish, as was fitting of a General, but the apartment had been cleared out of any ridiculous artwork and furniture and replaced with Jack's own comfortable and casual style pieces. It was his sanctuary from the stuffed shirts and paperwork, and the place where he and Sam spent most of their downtime. It was home.

He'd just gotten into bed, when the phone rang, he groaned and contemplated not answering the thing. No doubt it was some panicking lackey after a missed signature on an 'important' form. Knowing it could actually be something important however, like a phone call from Sam, he answered it.

"Oh this better be good."

"O'Neill." the familiar deep tone spoke his name in greeting.

"Teal'c?" Teal'c never called him. Unless…

"Crap, Teal'c what happened? Is it Daniel?" Suddenly panicked, Jack got out of bed and reached for his pants.

"No O'Neill. Colonel Carter is injured."

Jack stopped, and sat back down onto the bed with a thump, "Carter?" he felt his stomach sink, "How bad?"

"It is serious. You need to come to the SGC."

Jack shook off the shock and got moving, "I'm on my way."

Not Carter, not when things were so good between them. They'd even survived their first fight, without even resorting to blows. He wouldn't let her go, he'd get to the SGC and damn well made sure she pulled through, then yell at her for getting injured. And yell at Mitchell too, for letting it happen. Jack knew the anger at new guy was unfair, but dammit, Daniel was missing and now Carter, Sam was hurt. It just wouldn't do.

***

Carolyn Lam adjusted the drip rate on Sam Carter's I.V with a sigh, noting that Sam's blood pressure was only now starting to rise and she was stabilising. She touched the still woman lightly on the wrist, feeling for the slow but steady thrum of Sam's pulse, she'd only been out of surgery for three hours but she was a fighter, and Carolyn was going to give her every chance she could.

"I want 15 minutely B.P checks, urine output, and vitals. First sign of consciousness and I'm called. Watch for her temp, last thing she needs is an infection." Carolyn told the nurse, Anna, who was waiting by the bedside to provide the one on one care Sam needed.

Sam was being kept in the ICU, a small but extremely advanced medical ward in the SGC infirmary. They had the best they had to offer, because they were caring for the best the military had to offer. As Carolyn left the room she was greeted by the sight of two men sitting slumped in their chairs and one dark haired woman pacing rapidly in the corridor.

"Doc?" Mitchell jumped up straight away. Carolyn noted he had finally changed out of his blood soaked fatigues after being told numerous times that he needed to change.

"She's still the same, her B.P is coming up, which is good. We've given her as much blood as we can and she isn't showing any signs of infection."

"Is she awake?" Teal'c asked.

"No."

"Can we see her?" Vala was trying to push past her, but Carolyn blocked her way.

"Not yet. Not until she wakes up."

"Doc, c'mon." Cameron pleaded, "Just a minute."

Carolyn sighed, she shouldn't agree to this but she knew it was just as important to provide Sam with mental support as well as medical care if she was going to pull through, "One at a time. And only for 5 minutes, just let me tell Anna."

Carolyn walked back into the room and informed Anna of the rules of the visits. Anna had been part of the SGC since it's inception, she knew how to wrangle SG1, she had dealt numerous times with the original members, and she could handle the new members effectively as well.

"Okay," Carolyn said as she came back into the corridor, "One at a time."

Teal'c got up and moved straight away. Vala and Mitchell let him go, watching with worried eyes as he went into Sam's room.

***

Teal'c wasn't used to seeing Colonel Carter injured and lying prone in an infirmary bed. Out of all the members of SG1, both past and present, she had always been the least likey to be injured. Not counting himself of course, although having a symbiote for six years of the ten he had been part of SG1 had given him a distinct advantage. However as team medic, Colonel Carter had almost always been the one providing care, it was an odd to see her needing care herself. She was always so strong, so capable, it was usually Daniel Jackson or O'Neill who attracted the most physical trouble on missions. Sam Carter wasn't infallible, but they had all gotten used to her ability to 'bounce' back, as O'Neill referred to it.

Seeing her lying so still and pale on the bed, Teal'c wasn't sure she was going to be 'bouncing' back, as quick as they all would like.

He leant in close to her and said, "I have called O'Neill, he is on his way," Then he took her small pale, hand in his own, much larger one and squeezed it lightly. He laid it back down onto the bed with care and stepped away, "Rest and get well Colonel Carter."

He nodded to Anna, who was standing to the side, out of the way, then left the room swiftly.

***

Vala liked Samantha Carter. She hadn't at first, in truth she'd been a little jealous of the woman. She'd had to wait weeks to meet her, Daniel spoke her name fondly almost every day and she knew the two conversed daily by email, and at least weekly by phone when Sam had been at Area 51. Not that, _that_, was the reason why she had been jealous. Not of Daniel, but of the whole admiration/fan club thing that she had going.

It wasn't just Daniel who spoke highly of Sam Carter. It was everyone at the SGC, from the obviously enamoured lab technicians who worshipped her empty lab like some kind of creepy shine, to Siler who walked past her lab on a daily basis at lunch despite the fact Vala knew it wasn't on the way to the commissary, to Walter who she was sure she had seen him carry a photo of Samantha in his pocket, to be fair, that photo had contained all of the old SG1, but still it was weird. Even the commissary cooks loved the blonde woman, producing bowls of awful blue jello despite the fact that it tasted like watered down acid to Vala, and no one else seemed to touch it. Sam Carter had won over so many people, and had so many people that really liked her, and that was Vala was jealous of.

Of course, then Vala had met the woman, and the first time she had met her she'd thought she'd been a little cold, pretty for sure, but not the goddess described by the males of SG9. She hadn't spoken much to Vala, and Vala hadn't said much to her, it was almost as if they both agreed, without speaking, to keep their distance.

Then Vala had come back from the Ori galaxy, joined the SGC, spent a little more time with Samantha Carter and proudly declared herself as a proud member of the Sam Carter fan club. The woman was kind, selfless and smart, plus she knew ways to annoy Daniel that Vala had never even thought of. They had bonded over a mutual love of good wine and shopping and Samantha had shown Vala the beautiful and expensive side to Earth.

They had been friends, maybe not close friends, but friends none the less. It was awful to see her friend, really her only female friend, so helpless on the infirmary bed, so unwell. Vala pressed a kiss to the motionless woman's cheek and said with a forced smile, "Wake up Samantha!"

She didn't stir and Vala gave a dramatic sigh, "Guess I'll just go and take a look around your lab for treasures while you sleep then…"

Still she didn't wake and Vala frowned, "Fine, don't fall for it then."

Anna cleared her throat, "Uh Miss Mal Doran? Your five minutes are nearly up."

Vala gave the woman an annoyed look and turned back to Samantha.

"Don't leave me with the boys Samantha," Vala said, "You still have to help find Daniel, don't think I'll let you off the hook for that, you better be doing some serious thinking about where to look for Daniel while you sleep."

Anna cleared her throat again and Vala once again kissed Samantha's cheek, "Wake up Samantha."

Then with a flick of her pigtails to Anna, she flounced out the room.

***

It was all his fault. Cameron could barely bring himself to look at the still figure of his friend. He was in charge, he was responsible for her safety and he'd nearly gotten her killed. She had tried to warn him that the weapon wasn't ready, but she was Sam Carter, even when she was working at 60%, she still produced perfection. Next time, Cameron thought, he would pay a little closer attention when Sam protested something so strongly.

He sighed as he put his hand on her arm and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'm sorry Sam. Please be okay."

He thought of his efforts to patch her up in the field, how all he could really do was bandage her side and inject her with morphine. Despite being seriously injured and in pain, she had still pulled through and saved the day. Sam Carter at her worst, still performing miracles.

Cameron put a hand to her cheek and said, "If you pull through I promise I'll bake you my Grandmas famous macaroons. You'll love them."

He frowned at the heat that seemed to be emanating from her cheek onto his palm, "Anna? She seems a little warm."

***

Jack cleared the checkpoints at the SGC in record time arriving at the infirmary just in time to see Cameron stumble backwards out of a doorway as Carolyn rushed in. Teal'c stood up and called to him, "O'Neill."

"Where's Carter?" Jack didn't bother with hellos. He barely gave a glance to the worried looking Vala, his eyes were focused on Mitchell.

"In there sir, she's spiking a fever."

Jack didn't wait for him to finish speaking before he pushed through the doors, only for Carolyn to swiftly order him out, an orderly manhandled him back through the doors. Frustrated Jack turned on SG1, "Does anyone want to tell me what the hell happened?"

"The device failed, Sam was shot trying to fix it, she got it working well enough to hide just us for awhile, until she came up with a way to hide the entire village," Mitchell gave him the edited version, "She was injured and in pain but she still pulled through and saved the day."

Jack ran a hand over his face, "Yeah well, that's Carter."

Teal'c took O'Neill by the shoulders and forced him to sit down, "You should sit."

"Don't see you giving me a choice," Jack grumbled, "Where was she injured?"

"On her back and side," Mitchell said, "When we got her back to the SGC, Vala did what she could with the healing device, but she'd lost a lot of blood and just now she has a fever. Doc's worried about infection."

Jack nodded to Vala, "Thank you."

Vala patted him on the knee, "She'll be fine."

Jack caught Mitchell giving her an annoyed look, "She's badly hurt Vala."

"Samantha is strong," Vala said simply, her own face now looked annoyed, "And she performs miracles everyday, she'll be fine."

Mitchell just nodded, turning away and Jack didn't think he believed her. Jack wasn't sure he believed her, not until he could see Sam himself. Hold her hand, and order her to get better, Sam Carter never disobeyed an order, well, almost never.

He remembered his resolve to yell at Mitchell, but just one look at the tortured man and Jack realized nothing he would say could make the man feel any worse. Instead he just leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, "Where the hell is the Doc?"

"Taking care of Colonel Carter," Teal'c stated, "Where she needs to be right now."

They waited almost a full hour before Carolyn reappeared through the doors, "General O'Neill." she greeted the man, "She is stable, she has infection, but we've started IV antibiotics and an anti-pyretic."

"I want to see her." Jack stood up.

"Sir, she needs to-"

"That wasn't a question Doc." Jack stated, it wasn't often he used his full height and status to intimidate, but he was about to stand tall and loom above the smaller woman to get her to agree. Apologies could made later, after he saw Sam.

Carolyn held up a hand, "No need to posture sir, Anna is just changing Colonel Carter's sheets and gown, we gave her a cold sponge to lessen the fever. You can go in as soon as she's decent."

Jack deflated slightly, "Sorry Doc."

Carolyn shook her head, "No need for that General. While we wait I can fill you in on her condition."

Jack nodded and Carolyn motioned for him to sit beside her on the chairs. Mitchell and Vala moved away slightly giving them privacy, but Teal'c remained, standing at O'Neill's side.

"She was shot, with an Ori staff weapon on her left side and lower back, while some damage was done to her internal organs, mostly her intestines and her left kidney, Vala was able to fix most of the damage. There was some damage done to her left ovary and fallopian tube that Vala couldn't fix, but there is no internal bleeding. We may need to remove them later, but it's not life threatening damage." Carolyn took a breath as Jack processed everything.

"It's the blood loss and infection I'm most concerned about. We've transfused as much blood as I can give her at the moment, but the initial loss has weakened her system. Having an open wound for so long in the field didn't help her infection chances, but as I said she's been started on the antibiotics and she is fighting."

Jack nodded, "Okay."

Anna came out of the doors, wheeling a linen trolley, she gave a nod to O'Neill and Carolyn stood up, "You can go in now General. Just the General." Carolyn added as the rest of the team moved forward.

Jack entered the room and cast his gaze on the still figure on the bed.

"Carter."

***

The last thing Sam remembered was pain. She could feel a low throb on her side and back, but it wasn't like the burning agony that had previously assaulted her. It was dark, not completely black, but hazy and Sam wondered where she was. She could hear a rhythmic beeping and the rustle of people walking but she couldn't see anyone around.

Teal'c voice suddenly broke through the fog, _"I have called O'Neill, he is on his way."_

Jack was coming? That was good, she hadn't seen him in weeks. The last time they had been together had been in D.C, she'd surprised him with a visit and he'd surprised her in turn the next morning with breakfast in bed. She was looking forward to seeing Jack, if only she could figure out where she was.

She felt Teal'c's presence move away but it was replaced by a bright energy that seemed to be constantly moving. Vala's voice floated to her, it was loud, but seemed far away, like an echo.

"_Guess I'll just go and take a look around your lab for treasures while you sleep then…"_

She was sleeping? That couldn't be right. Sam didn't feel like she was asleep, she felt awake, if a little confused. Wait, was Vala going to mess around in her lab? She doubted if Vala could even break into her lab. She had designed the lock and security system herself, and even with the wealth of experience Vala had, Sam was pretty sure her lab, and her precious equipment were safe from the woman's light hands.

She felt a pressure on her cheek, soft lips and she could smell a flowery perfume, _"Wake up Samantha."_

Sam tried to tell Vala she wasn't asleep but she couldn't seem to hear the sound of her own voice. Sam was beginning to feel uncomfortable, the pain in her side was increasing slightly, although it wasn't a searing agony just yet.

Cameron's guilt ridden voice floated past next, it was softer than Vala's, _"I'm sorry Sam."_

What was he sorry for? Sam tried to remember but all she could recall was the burning pain, not what had caused it. Just that it had hurt, badly, she could remember thinking she was dying, telling Cameron about the letters.

The pain started to increase again and Sam felt warm, almost hot. She wished someone would turn the heat down, the heat emanated from her side but she could feel the warm flush over her entire body.

"_If you pull through I promise I'll bake you my Grandmas famous macaroons. You'll love them."_

Macaroons? She hated macaroons. They reminded her of the little treats she'd eaten on PJ6 X35, she'd thrown up all the way back to the gate from severe food poisoning, Janet had kept her in the infirmary for two days, until she was able to keep a soft diet down. She'd only been a part of SG1 for five months and the then Colonel O'Neill had teased her for weeks.

The heat seemed to increase and suddenly Sam knew she was too hot. Way too hot. She tried to call out to Cameron but again she couldn't seem to make a noise. Panicked voices surrounded her and then a calmness settled into the room. Janet? It felt like her old friend was in the room with her, maybe Sam was in the infirmary. Was she sick? It would explain the pain. It couldn't be Janet though, Janet was dead. Sam felt confused, and it was difficult to breath with the pain spreading on her side and the heat that pressed down on her chest. She felt something cold enter her arm and then what seemed like layers of weight were lifted from her body. A cool rush of air on her skin, and then icy cold wetness brushed against her. Sam would have shrieked if she'd been able too. The heat had been bad, but the icy cold seemed worse.

Sam drifted off, not knowing how much time had passed, when she was aware again, she didn't feel as hot, the icy coldness had gone and the pain had settled back into a low throb.

"_Carter."_

It was his voice. Sam tried again to call out, not expecting to be able to make a sound, but to her surprise a groan passed her lips.

"Carter?" she felt a pressure on her arm, "Doc? Get in here."

Sam suddenly felt like she was rushing to the surface, she opened her eyes and looked straight into Jack's concerned face, "Jack?"

"Yeah Carter," his voice was soothing, "Your in the infirmary, you're going to be fine."

"Infirmary?" Sam shifted on the bed and suddenly pain flared like lightening up her side and she gasped.

"Easy Colonel." For a second Sam saw Janet's face, but then she recognized Carolyn Lam, she was injecting something into Sam's I.V, "I'm giving you some more pain relief. It will probably made you sleepy."

Sam licked her dry lips and sought out Jack's face again, he gave her a reassuring smile, "When you get better Sam, we are going to have a little chat about ducking."

Sam smiled, then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

***

If someone had told Cameron Mitchell a week ago that Sam Carter would be awake and spitting out his grandma's macaroons, he wouldn't have believed it. Sam Carter had looked like death a week earlier, and the macaroons were the tastiest thing this side of Kansas. However Cameron was happy to be wrong, on his way out of the infirmary he passed General O'Neill in the corridor, dressed in his full uniform and obviously stealing himself to say goodbye.

Cameron stood at attention until Jack waved his hand to release him, "You're gunna get whiplash if you keep doing that."

"Maybe sir," Unlikely, "On your way out?"

"Just going to check in with Carter. Then yes, back to D.C and Woolsely's nagging." the General shuddered.

"Safe trip sir." Cameron said then he watched as the General entered the infirmary. He knew Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill were together, Sam had told him just after she had rejoined the team. He was happy for them, they made a good couple, and the one thing that could get Sam off base and actually take her downtime was a trip to D.C or a visit from the General. Cameron Mitchell couldn't argue with that. Holding his bag of macaroons closer to his chest he wondered if maybe Teal'c would like to taste them. Cameron headed in the direction of Teal'c's quarters. The Jaffa had a much finer palate that Sam anyway, he'd appreciate his baking.

***

Sam smiled when she saw Jack appear at her bedside, he took her hand in his and she tightened her grip, "You look nice."

"So do you." Jack said.

"I'm in infirmary garb and I haven't washed my hair properly in a week. I look like crap." Sam knew he was lying.

"Nah, you're beautiful." The sincere look in his eyes was almost too much and Sam shifted slightly.

"You going back to D.C?" She'd known it was coming. He'd taken a weeks leave to stay in Colorado and Sam knew what it had cost him to do so. He'd had paperwork and files with him as he had sat by her bedside, entertaining her while busily signing forms. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what his desk at the Pentagon looked like.

"Simon's probably been crushed by a mountain of paperwork," Jack said, naming his assistant, who despite being barely over twenty, was as efficient as Walter had been.

"Okay," It wasn't Sam's style to show her disappointment, they both had jobs to do and she would take what she could get, "Call me when you get in?"

Jack nodded, "Lam said she'll be releasing you maybe tomorrow."

"Fingers crossed, I need to get back to the lab."

"You'll be on light duty," Jack admonished her, "That's after you've had a weeks medical leave."

Sam rolled her eyes, didn't he know by now that a small thing such as medical leave couldn't keep her from the base, "I have work to do Jack," her voice sobered, "Daniel's still out there."

"I know," they shared a long, familiar look, "People are out there looking Sam. We'll find him."

"I know," Sam smiled, "He never stays away permanently."

Jack nodded, "So I was thinking…"

"Yes?"

"Lam said you might need a bit of help around the house until you get your strength up."

Sam scoffed, "Don't you dare tell me Teal'c is going to babysit me."

"I wouldn't do that."

Sam shuddered, "You didn't tell Vala she could stay then?"

"Course not, I like your big plasma TV, if I told her to watch you, the next time I came over that beautiful TV would be gone."

Sam knew Jack was joking, as much as they teased Vala, she was yet to steal from any of them. Except maybe from Daniel.

"So?" Sam couldn't see what he was trying to tell her.

"So I booked you on a flight to D.C, Lam cleared you to fly. You can stay at my place so I make sure you don't sneak back into the SGC."

Sam wanted to hug him, but her still tender side wouldn't allow it, "Okay."

"Okay?" Jack looked like he almost couldn't believe it, "You mean I get to have you to myself for an entire week?"

Sam laughed, "I guess so, sure you won't get sick of me?" Sam hoped he couldn't hear the worry in her tone. They rarely spent more than two or three days together in the same apartment. This would be something new.

Jack touched her cheek likely, "Ten years Carter," he reminded her, "No way I'd get sick of you after a week."

"Guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." Sometimes Jack did know just what to say, it wasn't often, but it did happen.

"Guess you will." Jack glanced around, the infirmary was empty, save for the security cameras, no one was watching. She could sense his indecision about kissing her, he was always so careful to be professional on base. Even when he had been by her bedside all week, they had barely touched but for holding hands and a kiss on the cheek.

Sam grabbed his tie and pulled him down, she pressed a soft kiss to his shocked lips then let him go, "Make sure you fill your fridge with more than just beer."

Jack grinned, "Sure thing," he licked his lips, "You taste like macaroons Carter."

Sam laughed and pushed him towards the door, "Don't forget the diet soda!"

"Yasureyabetcha." One final grin and he was gone.

Sam lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes. A week with Jack O'Neill? Sweet.

***

The End


End file.
